Cloud security system refers to a system which stores file security information at a cloud security serving end. Cloud client end obtains prompt information indicating whether a file is safe by inquiring file security information stored in the cloud security serving end.
The cloud security system plays an important role in current network security field. Based on the cloud security system, the cloud client end may obtain the prompt information indicating whether the file is safe through querying the file security information in the cloud security serving end, without performing a security scan to the cloud client end.